Legend of The Links
by PsychicInu
Summary: One Link, two Links, and three Links! What's the problem with having Link, Young Link, and Toon Link in the same place? It honestly can't be THAT bad...oh wait, yes it can!


**Inu: what can I say about this story besides it's weird? Nothing really...**

**~START~**

"Link!" Zelda called. She had to talk to him about something quite important so she decided to come herself.

"Which one?" Young Link asked with a laugh, obviously knowing which one she wanted.

"Be quiet Young! You know exactly which one!" Zelda sighed, crossing her arms. "Do you know where he is Toon?"

"Uh...yeah. He should be in his room, lemme go check." Toon Link smiled, grabbing a rock and running into the house and upstairs. He opened the door to the Hero of Time's room and noticed he was still asleep. With an evil smirk, Toon threw the rock. "Wake up Linky!"

"Ow! What the crap, Toon!?" Link growled.

"Zelda needs you for somethin'. She's outside..." Toon explained.

"Hm? Okay then, I'll be down in a second and how many times do I have to say to stop pelting people with rocks!?" Link sighed.

"Zero, because it's not a rock. It's a pebble." Toon smirked. Watching how angered Link seemed now he ran back downstairs. "He's comin'!"

"Oh, good. Thank you Toon." Zelda smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Anything to hit Link with a pebble and not get in trouble!" Toon laughed.

"Hey! That's me in seven years!" Young complained.

"Well, in seven years, you get pelted with pebbles when you don't wake up. I know your future." Toon smiled.

"Wait—how would we be here in seven years? We'll be sixteen like Link...but not? I'm still Young Link though.." Young sighed, confusing himself majorly. A few seconds later, Link came out of the house.

"Hey Zelda, whatcha need me for?" Link asked.

"Oh, right! Link there's some monsters by the castle that we need you three to get rid of." Zelda smiled.

"Okay then!" Link smirked. "We got this no problem!"

"He's so energized today!" Young pointed out.

"Yeah, that's probably not a good thing Young, knowing you when you're energized..." Toon sighed.

"Okay guys! Here are our three plan choices!" Link exclaimed. "Plan A is to get really hyper and try to kill everything! Plan B is to be our normal selves in this situation. Plan C is actually thinking this through. I vote Plan A!" Toon and Young sighed, knowing the had to agree with Link anyways, nodding to his vote. "And it's unanimous!"

"Well, I'll go buy candy." Toon stated.

"Get lots of it!" Link shouted. "And don't steal, you'll get arrested!

"Hey, I wouldn't be the only one arrested Mr. Break Pots For Rupees!" Toon growled.

"Heheh, about that...I'm a hero, so I'm good!" Link made an excuse.

"Well, so am I! I'm the Hero of Winds, genius!" Toon sighed heavily. "Okay, stayin' calm...I'll be back later..."

"Okay, bye TL!" Young smiled.

"See ya YL!"

~TIME SKIP~

Toon came back after an hour or so but not only with a lot of candy...he had a pig. "Don't ask! I was not going to carry all the dang candy and SOMEONE doesn't let us use Epona!"

"So you bought a pig?" Link asked.

"Yes. It's the easy way out. And I got more rupees on the way to the market so...I got a pig." Toon explained.

"Can we call him Bacon?" Young asked.

"No, but we can make him into bacon." Link smirked.

"YOU ARE NOT HURTING MY PIG!" Toon growled. "The day you make my pig into bacon is the day Epona gets turned into glue!"

"Hey, you can't hurt my Epona!" Link snapped.

"Well, you can hurt my pig!" Toon shouted. "I'll make him as awesome as that one pig on Outset that hurt me more than Ganon did!"

"Can we still name him bacon?" Young asked.

"Sure! Come on Bacon!" Toon smiled, picking up the really tiny pig. Bacon was extremely small, smaller than the pigs of Outset, which is good since he was less restless...and no one had to sneak up on him to pick him up...yet. "Can we just get on with the plan?"

"Oh yeah...I forgot about that..." Link chuckled, taking some of the bags of candy. The three Links went inside and sat on the couch. Toon and Young were messing around with Bacon while Link opened some bags of candy.

"Okay then! How many candies does it take to get sugar high?" Link asked.

"Who cares! Let's just eat it!" Young exclaimed.

"Lemme go put Bacon in my room first, cuz we have to leave right after we're sugar high..." Toon sighed, walking up the stairs with his little pig following him and somewhat struggling to get up the stairs.

"You know what happens to pigs when you attack them right?" Young asked.

"Hm? Wouldn't it just be like Cuccos?" Link responded.

Young shook his head. "Nah, Toon told me pigs are vicious creatures, they turn all red with anger and start attacking you a lot. And there really is a pig that hurts more than Ganon, I saw it when we went to Outset!"

"Woah, so if he wants a pig like that...we'll just buy bacon..." Link sighed. Toon didn't even bother with the stairs when he was walking down and just jumped over the rail.

"Okay. Let's eat some candy!" Toon smiled. The three ate as much candy as it took for each of them to get sugar high and went to Hyrule castle and defeated every enemy, not really sugar high by the end of it.

"Thank you. But you do realize it would've been faster if you three would've just defeated them without having to buy a lot of candy?" Zelda smiled.

"Well, yes. But we would've never had gotten Bacon!" Toon whined.

"Bacon is TL's new pet pig." Link explained. Zelda nodded.

"Well, whatever. You three did amazing nonetheless!" Zelda smiled.

"Thanks Zel!" Young bowed. "I have to be the polite one!"

"That was my job..." Toon sighed. "Eh, less work for me then! Good luck, YL, you'll frickin' need it!"

**~END~**

**Inu: again, what can I say? oh yeah, it gets more random the more chapters ahead...**


End file.
